JohnCult
"They didn't even have proof I was a stolen being.. just a hunch and a mile." -JohnCult JohnCult is one of the original members of the Cult Family it was known that he had no prior information until reawakening in 2019. In 2012 he claimed to be Smith's brother and still holds by that claim to his grave. Overview Currently he wears a dark gray sweater, "CultWalden" (1) pants along with a Ski beanie and a pair of dog tags. History John being one of the original Cult Family members surfaced in July of 2012 a few days after SmithCult had joined, although he had no forum appearances witness accounts claimed he had joined Smith's game (whatever it was at the time) and talked about Smith and Don. According to a source, in 2014 he also came online for a brief time for whatever reason. In 2019 he came back online sporting a new look and ditching the simple outfit, he remade his place and continues to be active at this moment, well he was active until supposedly someone report bombed his account leaving him terminated. He returned as JohnCultsSpirit to support the Old Family group (a group dedicated to old Cult lore and values). Game(s) Somewhere in Kansas This game appears to be in Kansas, a few doors open to lead to different rooms of the house. There is a cross in a wrecked room that opens various secrets and a cellar door, upon searching in the room that appears to be a living room there is a button that opens a hatch into a bunker area with books and a bulletin board with images of Cult family members and old screenshots. A door can be opened using a cross that leads to "The Cellar" while there you can see some photos on a board and a strange book with an inverted cross that is a re-appearance from the first game. Going back up the stairs leads you to a woods area. Behavior He seems to be mainly stable compared to other members, he loves to conversate about the older family. He was chill and normally sat around telling stories about the older family. External Links JohnCult's Roblox Profile JohnCultsSpirit's Roblox Profile Trivia * Place is mainly normally and references the black figure from all the older Cult Family games. * He no longer currently re-meeting all the old family and meeting the new family. * He met Emmett around July 4-11 and made a statement about his death. * JohnCult Says That EmmettCult Is actually a Girl. * He refers to Goldity as the 'Gold thing'. * He came back after many years on 06/2019 * JohnCult is one of very few myths to formerly own a Void Star, a Dominus, and a Classic Roblox Fedora. * JohnCult was banned on the 25th of July, 2019 at 4:25 EST, His account was compromised, yet on his words "Roblox couldn't even verify that it was compromised" as he got "Mass reported" * John has said that "I was supposed to be dead anyway, maybe it was God sending me back down." Category:Myths Category:Cult Family Category:Classic Myths Category:Myth by Association Category:Banned Myths Category:Myth